


A lover's Dance

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hasetsu, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri was supposed to be at Minako's for dance practice. But a mystery text from Yuuko makes him sneak in through the back door of the Ice Castle instead.





	A lover's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 122 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This marks the 1/3 mark. Part of me had not thought I'd make it, I thank every one that left me nice comments for this. Knowing that what I write is liked makes me want to write more.
> 
> And for anyone wondering, this story is referred to in my story for Day 20 [ 'The Jig is up'. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9404366) It only took me a hundred days to get it written. :}

He hopes Minako is going to understand once he explains. Later. He checks his telephone again. Yuuko only sent him instructions to come in through the back door they used to use to get in without her parents noticing. He's not even certain if it's been used since as it looks completely rundown once he get's there.

Finding the key exactly where it always was makes that thought even more rampant. Truly expecting the door to make a horrid noise in it's old age he is actually surprised to feel it open smoothly. He closes it behind him with as much ease. 

Sneaking around the Ice castle gives Yuuri the need to giggle but Yuuko had been clear in her instructions. He was not to make any sound. Because of this he picks up the sound of skates on ice relatively fast. A smile breaches his lips breaking his concentration on being silent. That was what this was about. 

Knowing exactly where to find Yuuko he get's to her without being spotted by the person on the ice. Together they use their hidden location to just stare at the lithe silver haired man dancing his way through various forms on the ice. 

Yuuri sighs. He'll never not fall in love with that man's skating. After several minutes both spot the routine taking shape. 

"It's a new one. I don't think he knew I was here, as I normally am doing my groceries at this time." Yuuko grins at Yuuri. "I found out how he can always sneak in his hours here and still get all his groceries done." She giggles. "That man of yours basically sends a photo of the grocery list to the owner of the shop and all he needs to when done here is bike over, pay and strep the crate to his bike." 

"He's not my man." Yuuri basically huffs and hopes he isn't blushing as bad as he thinks he is. Yuuri's snicker and shoulder bump make it clear he is probably blushing even more. "Even so, why would the shopkeeper even do something like that. The man is polite but never that forthcoming." 

Yuuko looks at him for a moment, and he knows she would have hugged him if he was comfortable with that. "I bet he does it for you. Like most people here he knows you Yuuri, he would do anything to help you out. So doing something for Victor is like doing something for you. Everybody here just wants you to be happy and Victor makes you happy."

His mouth falls open at that remark. Why would anybody go out of their way for him. He let them all down. His eyes go back to the figure on the Ice. Taking in every move and turn. He can't think about what Yuuko just said and he feels the need to retract from the topic. Have it back to the wonderful figure on the Ice.

"How many routines does this even make?" He can feel Yuuko's disappointment wash over him. Letting it seep into the back of his thoughts he concentrates on what is in front of him. 

"I'd say this would be the seventh. Eight if you include that odd skip thing the triplets filmed last week. Although that looked more like somebody skipping through a meadow than an actual routine." They both grin at each other. That had looked so silly, even though they had only seen the recordings of it. 

Yuuri had liked seeing it as it had been after a day he had felt particularly bad. He had gone over the night before in his mind hundreds of time. Wondering if he had made Victor angry by what he had done. Yet seeing him act so silly had made Yuuri realize the man really had not bore any resentment over Yuuri grabbing his hand during dinner and licking of the soy sauce he had dripped over his hand. Victor had pulled his hand away so fast and practically ran from the dinner table Yuuri was sure he had been halfway back to Russia, before Yuuri had even realized what he had done. 

So being shown the video the triplets had made of Victor skating that night really had helped set his mind at ease. 

"Let's not count that one. Plus we made them erase it on all devices and their storage drive. It's is best never to mention that one again." 

They look at Victor going to the edge of the rink, taking his notepad. Marking down this routine along the other's he had been making in the past few months. Yuuri feels like the man is getting a bit restless. He's certain it is because he's holding him down. That man should have never left the ice. Surely Yuuri will let him down. He just knows of it.

Seeing as Victor is making himself ready to get off the ice and get in the dressing room, probably goes to take a shower to rinse the sweat off himself, Yuuri and Yuuko sneak out back to the backdoor unseen.

"Say Yuuri. Maybe you could come by and watch some more of the triplets video's. It's feels so nice to enjoy his routines together with you again." The smile she gives him makes Yuuri's heart flutter. When in Detroit he had missed watching Victor on the ice with Yuuko again.

"Sure. That would be nice. Just promise me one thing. The triplets have to watch something more age appropriate." The stern look he tries to give her is spoiled by him grinning.

She huffs at him. "What ever was wrong with that other movie. We watched it as kids." Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"Shees Yuu-chan. They are six. I'm surprised the whole Trolls in bathrooms, triple headed dogs, living chest pieces, and oh yeah, the disembodied head attached to somebody else's skull, had not make them have bloody nightmares." The quick flush over her cheeks say's everything Yuuri needed to know. He smiles. "Plus we were older when it came out and we had been scared of it as well." 

After that he runs back to Minako's studio. Before she can at him for missing his practice he tells her that Victor is secretly practicing routines when Yuuri is stuck in practice and that day he had felt the need to go watch. She only asks if it was good. Yuuri knows he is blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
